Of Campfires and Cabins
by FireHanyou14
Summary: AU: Kagome is your average everyday goth teenager. Only she plays as the innocent good girl when at home. What happens when her parents send her to a full summer sleepaway camp? What about when she meets the rest of the group? Will they be able to change her? InuxKag MirxSan SesshyxRin rating may change due to later chapters.


**Disclaimer: ****_Author: *sitting in police station with crazy psycho officers* _****_Officers: Well? _****_Author: *twitches* I ADMIT NOTHING! _****_First officer: get the coil. Second officer: Right. _****_Author: Oh god. NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!_**

**Alright, new story time!**

**Full summary: Kagome is your average everyday goth teenager. Only she plays as the innocent good girl when at home. What happens when her parents send her to a full summer sleepaway camp? What about when she meets the rest of the group? Will they be able to change her? Or will she stay forever in the web of darkness she fell into?**

**Well I'm constantly making new stories...**

**Whteva!**

**Kaggie's POV bitches!**

Grr!

I am **so **bloody pissed at my mom, dad, and gramps!

They signed me up for a sleep away camp!

This is the _worst _thing they could've done!

I am SO destroying half the house this time!

I was taking a jog to ease my anger and it wasn't helping, even with the blaring music.

So when I ran into the park I turned my music volume down and called Sakura.

" Who in the bloody **fuck **woke me up damnit?!" Was the answer I got.

Sakura has been my best friend since we met in third grade, and as we grew up we got more dangerous and sadistic.

" Check your damn caller id and rephrase your hello." I growled.

There was a pause, and then I heard a giant thump on the other side.

" Kagome?! Where in the fucking shit have you been?! Bad girl! bad!" Sakura yelled.

" Gee thanks for the real nice fucking hello. Bitch." I dryly replied.

" Whatever, asshole. So what's up? Only time I heard you like this is when someone said you were a dirty slut back in eighth grade... Don't tell me... Do I need my crow bar?" She asked.

" No, you don't need your crow bar... But those dicks my parents are sending me to a summer sleep away camp... It's for the whole summer." I said and she made a angry cat hiss.

It wasn't surprising seeing as Sakura's a half-neko-matta demon.

" Whoa girl, calm your tails." I smiled.

" No time to do that. I need to destroy another building or rob the corner Mini-Mart or something." she chuckled darkly.

" Atta girl. Now remember, be silent, dangerous, and don't get caught by the piggies," I said and she agreed.

" Well shoot me up when you wanna kill someone. Later, bitch."

" Same, asshole." I said and we both hung up.

When I was little everyone had to be careful around me, because I would try to light **anything **on fire.

I was such a little arsonist.

Sakura would've been so proud had she been there.

" Hey baby, wanna come to my place? We can have a lot of fun." Asked a really pathetic man-whore.

" No thanks, man-slut." I said and kicked him in the crotch when he tried to grab my ass.

" Don't touch me or I swear I'll put you on fire in more ways than one." I glared darkly and pulled out my lighter.

" H-hey, no r-reason to get all like t-that."

" Oh, I think there's a perfectly good reason. You wanted a piece of easy ass to fuck then shove aside. I think that's a valid reason for me to kick your ass." We both turned to see Sakura glaring daggers at the man-whore.

She took a swig of her Jack Daniels.

" Hey! You bitch! You're drinkin' without me, damnit!" I yelled at her.

" Sorry, sweetheart. I would've been here faster but there was a sale on booze. They had 20% off Jack. I **can't** ignore that!" She said and handed the bottle to me.

" Anyway, why were _you_ tryna hit on my best friend?" She said and made the word 'you' exaggerated

" She was basically _asking _to be fucked with what she's wearing." he said and I looked at my outfit.

I was wearing a black ripped and ruffled mini-skirt, a black off-the-shoulder top with a heart made of guns and knives on it over a black tank-top, black knee high boots, dagger earrings, a choker necklace, and my red highlighted black hair was left down except for my favorite black skull clip.

" I don't think there's anything wrong with my outfit, asshole." I said and smiled sadistically.

" Now get away from us before we make you really light up." We both said and pulled out our lighters.

" I'm telling my mommy!" He screamed like a little girl and ran away crying.

" That was fuckin' hilarious! I don't think I saw something so pathetic in my life!" We both busted out laughing.

Then my phone blared the song ' Blah, Blah, Blah' and knew it was either my mom or dad.

I picked it up and made my voice sound sweet.

" Hello?" I asked sweetly into the phone and Sakura shivered.

" Honey, It's time to come have to leave tomorrow." Mr. Asshole (Dad) said through the phone.

I almost gagged as I said this. " Alright, Daddy. I'll be home in fifteen minutes, I'm at the park."

" Alright, I'll see you then. I love you." He said.

" I love you too daddy." I said and hung up.

Then I really **did **gag.

" Where's your spare clothes?" Ra asked.

" In my bag, I'll get them out." I said and ripped open my skull bag grabbing a disturbingly pink baby t-shirt, a pair of dark blue shorts, and a pair of flipflops in the same disturbing shade of pink.

I wiped off my black make-up and simply put on some light pink lip-gloss.

After I changed I bid my psychotic friend goodbye and began to the personal hell. (my house.)

When I got in the house I said ' I'm home.' in a sweet voice.

If you morons didn't figure it out yet, I have to act and talk like a totally different person at home, versus when I'm out with my friends ( Sakura, Raye, Akira, and a few others), and my boyfriend Kansuke ( Who I'm dumping tonight.), and a select few others.

I ran up to my room, which was faked in a sickening shade of pink everywhere.

I flipped a switch and all the pink everywhere disappeared and black and red replaced it.

Even my little brother is like I am, a goth.

When I made sure the door was locked I dragged my suitcase out from under my bed, and shoved my favorite outfits in there.

To make it not suspicious I took a lot of the faking clothes and hid them so I wouldn't get caught.

I'm such a sneaky little bitch aren't I?

When I finished packing, I went to take a shower (making sure to play my iPhone)

After my shower I got dressed in another pair of faking clothes, and went downstairs for dinner.

I wonder if I'll see anyone I know at the camp...

Maybe I'll see that bitch, Tsubaki.

I'll be able to kick her ass again.

I smiled at that thought.

Dinner went by smoothly, just the morons asking normal questions, and me and my bro; Sota sending invisible messages throughout dinner.

I'm actually pretty proud I kept the sweet teenager act up for so long.

I called Kansuke and had an argument on the fact that he was getting dumped.

After he said I was a stupid bitch I said that I knew and said that he couldn't handle me, then hung up.

I climbed in bed making a mental note to change the color scheme back to pink before the bitch (my mom) came in to wake me up.

***FLASHFOREWARD TO TOMORROW***

When my alarm clock screeched I groaned and threw the evil contraption to the wall, making Sota bang on the wall in response.

I got up and immediately went for the switch, changing the colors back to pink.

I got dressed in the faking clothes I had picked out; a baby blue t-shirt with a puppy on it (gag), light wash shorts, and a pair of light blue flipflops.

Running down the stairs making sure to plaster a cheery smile on my face, I sat down and ate my breakfast then rushed off to the door with my suitcase calling a ' I'm off!'.

I rushed to the place where the bus would pick me up and waited albeit impatiently.

When the bus finally came I walked on and sat down, then plugged in my iPhone to my earbuds.

About half-way through the ride I got up and went to the mini bathroom to change into my normal clothes.

In roughly five minutes I was dressed in ripped black jeans, a black tank top with a skull butterfly made out of guns and knives on it, black zip up boots, a black choker, black eyeshadow, lipstick, eyeliner, and dagger earrings.

I stuffed the stupid pansy-ass clothes in my bag and walked out.

Now the other kids on the bus looked at me, girls with disgust and a lot of the guys with lust.

Perverted assholes.

Stuck-up bitches.

The rest of the ride was uneventful.

When the bus stopped I nearly gagged at the pansy-ass-ness.

I quickly took a pic and sent it to the girls and they all responded ' Eww!'

I had deleted Kansuke from my contacts as soon as I broke up with him.

" Ok, kiddies! (gag!) Welcome to Shady Oaks summer sleepaway. you're going to have so much fun, you wont wanna leave. (yeah right)." Came the reply of a **way **to excited counselor.

**(A/N: The stuff in parenthesis are her thoughts)**

" I'll tell you all the cabin set up in one minute." He said and grabbed a chart.

" Higurashi, Takahashi, Taijiya, and Houshi are in the Mountain Ridge cabin." The stupid guy said and I saw three people walk forward after I did.

Humph.

Pansy-asses, I can tell even from over here.

Except the silver haired kid looks delicious, I think he'll be my next target.

Yum!

***CABIN TIME***

" Hi, I'm Sango." the girl said.

" I don't give a shit." I replied before turning.

" You don't have to be so mean about it."

" Mean? What are we in? Third grade? Get over it, I've been this way my whole life and I ain't changing." I said and walked away.

I walked up to the silver haired guy.

" Hey sexy, what'ya think bout ditchin' this pansy-ass place and go have fun?" I asked the silver haired hunk.

" What do you have in mind?" He asked and I got on my toes and whispered.

When I pulled back he was blushing intensely.

Oh so he's one of those.

I can fix that.

" Don't you think it's a little early for that?" He asked me.

" Nope. I haven't done it before so why not?" I asked.

" Inuyasha!" The girl that had told me her name earlier rushed up to us and said something like ' The perverts at it again.'

I took that moment to take a pic of him and send it to Sakura and her response was ' Damn! He be fine! Go get him girl! But save some desert for me. ;P'

Suddenly the hunk put on a annoyed look and started walking to a guy with black hair pulled in a rat-tail.

He tapped the guy on the shoulder and when rat-tail turned to face him, he bitch-slapped the fuck out of the rat-tail guy.

Thank god he's not _that _innocent!

At least it won't be **that **hard to make him like me.

I can imagine him in black jeans, a black wife-beater, black converse, and a 'I dare you to piss me off' look.

Oh, I'm getting turned on just **thinking **about it!

Crap, I just realized he's a half-demon and he can smell this shit.

Oh well.

If Sakura can smell it and not-comment on it than so can he.

I just gotta push them to their breaking points.

Easy.

The rest of the day went by easily.

I took a shower and climbed in the annoying shitty bed before making the attempt to sleep.

Tomorrow I will start to corrupt them.

_**TBC**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well that's chapter 1 for Of Campfires and Cabins.<strong>_

_**Hope you all like it.**_

_**Bye!**_

_**-Always,**_

_**FireHanyou13-**_

_**Words plus additional note: 2,135**_

_**Published: 11-30-14 at 7:05 PM**_


End file.
